Asterion
This article is about the founder of House Blackgard. You may be looking for Argon Blackgard (son of Trovar), Trevyr Blackgard's older brother. '''Argon', also known as Argon the Black, Argon of the Wastes and later Argon Blackgard, is an unseen character in Game of Thrones. He is deceased when the series begin and has only appeared in the Complete Guide to Westeros and Histories & Lore featurettes. Argon was a legendary First Men figure of the Age of Heroes and ruler of The Borderlands. He was a distant relative to Durran Godsgrief and founder of House Blackgard. Some believe that he was the very first Borderman and father of all Bordermen. However, some maesters claim this to be false, as Argon was accompanied with approximately 500 other First Men who were not related to him. Nonetheless, because of this popular believe, sexual intercourse between members of the culture's upper class is extremely rare. Argon's borderman name is "Pahbormah" ("Allfather"). It is rumored that Argon had approximately nine wives and a hundred children. Therefore, the legitimacy of House Blackgard was often debated about and some people believe that Trevyr Blackgard actually descended from a bastard bloodline instead of a legitimate one. Biography Pre-Journey After a raging war between the First Men and the Children of the Forest, the once lush and flora-filled borderlands were viciously attacked by raging thunderstorms, active volcanoes, and dry winds. This rendered the Borderlands uninhabitable and created an unstable and highly toxic atmosphere. After a few years, the Borderlands became more and more stabler and fresh oxygen returned. Although many plants and natural wildlife have gone extinct, the Borderlands were once again habitable. Argon, a distant relative of the famous Storm King Durran Godsgrief was granted dominion over the wastelands to rule as its Lord Defender. However, nobody has ever returned to the Borderlands, and the journey there would be very dangerous. The Journey Argon, along with his two eldest sons Orroman and Saloman, took a journey into the heart of the Borderlands. He, his sons, his wives, children and 500 companions took a exodus into the wastelands to find a place which they could claim as their own. They founded the Men of the Black, the precursors of House Blackgard. The road was dangerous and many First Men died. However, Argon and his remaining companions and children reached a ruined castle which once belonged to the Children. Argon and his men claimed the castle, naming it Blackgard in Argon's honor. Argon and his children took the name of "Blackgard" as their surname and thus, became House Blackgard. Argon's journey to Blackgard has been adapted into the famous Westerosi book The Great Journey into the Waste. Death News of Argon's final breath went over the Stormlands as a huge dark cloud. It is said that even the fiercest of warriors put down their mighty axes, and in grief swore to never pick them up again. The death of Argon ended the period of the Journey. Most of the Black Clan settled. It is them, whom the clan-based bordermen had evolved from. Despite the crypt that had been already built for him in Blackgard, Argon chose to be mummified and buried on a small piece of land looking in the direction of his birthplace, Storm's End. Argon's Tomb was located on the most eastern side of the Borderlands. Argon is believed to have reached the age of 106, which is very rare for a man who has lived his life mostly in the wild. Legacy Argon is the founder of the Borderlands and "allfather" of the Bordermen. Therefore many feudal-based bordermen originate from his bloodline, with the exception of House Skinner. In the years that followed, Argon was remembered for his extended knowledge, honourable demeanor, but also his fiery temper. Argon left a legacy that stayed ever so powerful for almost 8,000 years. Every borderman or Stormlands child grew up with tales of the wise, strong and brave Lord Argon. Family tree Reign Bloodline Argon was notorious for his hundreds of sons and polygamist family of nine spouses. Those who have the strongest of Argon's blood in them are, obviously, the Blackgards themselves. Other noble houses also possess some of Argon's heritage, except the Skinners, who's bloodline can be traced all the way back to a member of Argon's 500 soldiers. Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:History Category:Legendary heroes Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:House Blackgard Category:Bordermen Category:Characters from the Borderlands Category:Hero Category:Deceased Category:Dead Category:Warrior Category:Lords of Blackgard Category:Characters